


Lust

by thebriars



Series: Hamiltrash Incorporated: The Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Sad, Unrequited Love, my poor son, really short, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: They meet in a Starbucks bathroom. Laf knows he's long gone.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hello

Lust.

Lafayette had lusted after John Laurens from the day they collided in a Starbucks bathroom.

"You have a lot of freckles," he had said.

John had grinned. "I know. Your hair is really poofy."

"I know."

And his life had restarted. It was as if he had spent years trying to force the wrong puzzle piece into place. It was as if John was finally the right one, clicking into his life with unprecedented ease.

The lust came with it.

A yearning to hold John's hand, to kiss his freckles, to bury his hands in the curls and stare into John's eyes without a second thought.

A lust for long, quiet nights wrapped in lean, strong arms and buried in quilts and pillows. A lust for slow, hazy mornings filled with coffee and lingering kisses. A lust for evenings tucked in a corner of a smokey bar, liquor on his lips and John's heat beside him.

Lafayette could lust all he wanted, but he could never touch.

**Author's Note:**

> welp
> 
> edit: apparently it autocorrected smokey to smiley so there's that it's fixed now but I feel pretty stupid lol


End file.
